Caroline in new orleans
by klaroline11
Summary: Caroline realises her feelings for Klaus and she decides to go and find him
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is my first fanfiction i hope you enjoy

things i added to the story:

it is take place two or three months after the klaroline hook up

Bonnie and Damon have not died

the baby havent been borned yet

some poeple i made up


	2. the beggining

caroline and stefan are in stefan's room. Stefan is looking at the roof,caroline take the opportunity and starts talking

Caroline: i am leaving

Stefan: what?

Caroline: yes i was actually thinking of it some time

Stefan: where are you going?

Caroline: i can't tell you

Stefan: ok... maybe you can tell me this... when are you coming back?

Caroline: i don't klnow...

Stefan: so you are saying that you are leaving to a plce you can't tell me, and that yoy don't know when you are coming back! sorry care i can't let you go

Caroline: stefan you have to understand this is very important for me. and if i tell you where i am going you may not like it or even won't let me go

Stefan: wait it can't be that bad..

Caroline: after our little

Stefan: yes yes

Caroline: i realised that i don't belong here.. nothing here matters for me...

Stefan: i see and when are you planning to leave?

Caroline: i m guessing in a couple of days i will be gone

Stefan: and what about Elena, Bonnie, your mom...Tyler? You know that he is here just because of you, it is obvious that he is still in love with you and i can tell fom the way that you kissed me that you are still in love with...

Caroline:but that's why i am leaving because of love...i think i have feelings for... somebody and i believe that i should have to go and find him

Stefan: whatever... so when are you going to tell it to the others?

Caroline: i... i realy don't know...


	3. The reactions

_The next day everybody expect Tyler was at the Salvatores house, Caroline felt that it was the right time to tell them... she was planning to leave the next day and she felt that they deserved to know..._

Caroline: guys i am leaving

Elena: when?

Caroline: tomorrow

_Elena was so mad her best friend was leaving and she found it out the previous day_

Elena: when are you coming back?(yelling)

Caroline: i don't know maybe never

Damon: Elena please calm down

Elena: how do you want me to calm down?

Bonnie: Elena...

Tyler:and when i was supposed to find out?

_Tyler was standing in the door...he accidentally heard it, he was feeling betrayed he once were the first ti know everything about caroline and now she couldn't even tell him about this..._

Caroline: i was going to tell you..

_she felt realy awful she didin't realised that tyler wasn't in the room_

Tyler: no no it's ok i understand that we aren't as close as we once were, please let me make it up to you_. Tyler understood that this was his last chance to win her_

Bonnie: yeah he could totally drive you to your destination..

Tyler: yeah i could do that..

_caroline didn't liked this idea. she couldn't even imagine Tyler's face when he would realised that she wanted to go to find Klaus..._

Caroline: no it's realy not necessary

Tyler: no please let me do this for you

Caroline: no Tyler if it must be someone it would be Stefan. _she thought that Stefan was the only one that could possibly let her go_

Damon: why so you can hook up on the trip?

Elena: WHAT?

Bonnie:eeeeh?

Damon: he he he

Tyler: again?

_she had totally forgot it she and stefan now were just friends nothing more, stefan felt so embarassed, elena was so pissed..._

Elena: he was my boyfriend!

Caroline: WAS... and it wasn't something that we planned...

Tyler: excactly like Klaus

Caroline: NO... it was defenetly not like klaus

Elena: why because i never had a romantic relationship with klaus?

_caroline felt so embarassed she couldn'i explain the diference... elena would never understand_

Caroline:NO

Elena: then why? i understand stefan i kind and handsome

Damon: what? stefan is not more handsome than me..

Elena: Damon i can't put up with you now.. answer me why did you hooked up with klaus... you actually never exolained yourself about this...

Caroline: but... you and Damon... it's the same thing

Elena: Noooo Damon regrets for what he is doing

Damon: what?

Elena: klaus just moves on

Caroline: no, Klaus may not show his emotions to everybody but i have seen it, there is still humanity in him

Bonnie: but it was only for you...

_Bonnie didn't knew what to do, she wanted to support her friend but she just couldn't get her sudden obssesion with klaus..._

Elena: yeah have you ever asked Klaus about finding the cure?

Caroline: yeah once...

Elena: and what did he replied?

Caroline: that he was working on it...

Bonnie: and when was that?

Caroline: at the miss mystic falls

Bonnie: did you knew that few hours before he actually threatned stefan for telling us

Caroline: but i saw him and you cannot change my mind nomater what

ca_roline k__new that klaus' had a good side, she couldn't understand why they couldn't see it_

Tyler: he was flirting with my girlfriend and ended to knock up Hayley

Caroline: what?

Damon:ohhhhhhhhh

Elena: why didn't you tell us?

Tyler: oh you didn't know... Hayley is caring klaus monster the whole family wait for the magical miracle baby who they are hoping to be klaus' salvation

_Caroline felt dizzy HER Klaus was about to be a father and she didn't know _

Caroline: i don't believe you

Tyler: what did you expected that Klaus would wait for you for his whole life

_then she just realised, Tyler had gone to New Orleans long ago, she and Klaus had hooked up about one or two months ago... he knew it and he still wanted her, she thought that if she would go she would definetly have competition but she was ready_

Bonnie: Klaus is a horrible person he doesn't deserve to become a father

Caroline: he is not that bad

Tyler: he killed my mom, twelve hybrids...

Caroline: wait, i killed twelve witches too but you don't judge me of course for that

Bonnie: you saved my life

Caroline: and he was saving his own life... i mean what more motive than your own life, or did you forget how you backstabbed him?_ she said to Tyler_

Tyler: but he sired them

Stefan: well he freed them too... sirebond comes out of already existing feelings

Elena: why are you taking Klaus' side

Stefan: because in a way i feel sorry for him, he was always the abomination of his family, how many times did his own family tried to kill him, he was betrayd agian and agian and again...

_ While STefan continued to talk Caroline felt so sorry for Klaus, she wasn't so sure for her feelings until she heard Stefan who was always nobel and good taking klaus' side now she was finally sure and she couldn't wait when..._

Stefan: and he ended up hooking up with a girl he didn't even like at all

"and because of his warewolf side he ended up having a girl with her" _said a woman who have just entered the room_

Elena: who are you?

Girl: i am a friend of Klaus he sent me to tell you some things


	4. a mysterious messenger

_Elena felt vey anfry, she couldn't stand in the idea of a friend of Klaus standing in the room, so she attacked to the girl. but suddenly two vampires entered the room imobillising Elena... Damon didn't just stand there he attacked immediately but again two vampires entered imobillising him too_

Girl: hahaha you are so funny, you would ever thing that Klaus would ever let me come here without protection, he agreed of my coming here after he made sure that something about 25 vampires came with i didn't came here with bad intensions

_and as she finished her lines the vampires let Damon and Elena free and left the room_

Damon: you must be very stupid to realese me

Girl: no Damon, Klaus informed me about you and i know that you have no intension of talking with me so i am just warning you that if you don't want you head in the wall just sit there

Damon: threating me doesn't help you either _said and smiled ironicly_

Girl: i know Damon, Klaus briefed me about all of you, you must be Elena, his girlfriend, you Stefan, this is Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy, Matt and of course...Caroline, _ she had never see any of them and yet she knew their appearences and names_

Stefan: what do you want

Girl: well actually i am here to ask for a favor from you

Elena: ok then ask it

_none of them could guess what she would possibly want from them_

Girl: not from all of you just Stefan

Damon: then just ask it

Girl: i don't think that i made myself clear i mean in private

Damon: no way, i am staying here!

Girl: do you want me to call my "friends in again"?

Bonnie: really how did you manage to get them in without being invited in?

Girl: well Bonnie there are many things that you still don't know

Elena: come on, just get this over_ she said and walked away taking Damon from the hand... each on of them then started to leave the room but..._

Girl: not you, you should stay here..._ she said pointing at Tyler_

_..._

_once everyone left the room she pulled out something and light it_

Tyler: what's this

Girl: just a little thing so that your friends won't be able to hear us so...i am sure that you are very confused of what i would possibly want from you

Tyler: we don't need any introduction just tell us

Girl: well for you i don't have to tell you something Hayley just asked me to give you this

_she gave him a little letter, Tyler felt angry, she had betrayed him and n_ow she has the effrontery to send him a mess_age_

Tyler: for what? to ask me how does it feel to be cheeted by two girls with the same guy, to ask me...

Girl: don't rush so much Tyler, Hayley had change

Stefan: ok and what do you want from me?

Girl: well you Stefan, Klaus send me to ask you if you would ever consider of joining him in New Orleans

Stefan: and why would i do that?

Girl: as you possible know he is going to be a father in next month and two of his brothers are dead however he felt you closer and i think that he wants to share this important moment of his immortal life with you, and well he couldn't come from himself because he made a promise that he would't come back here

_Stefan thought about it for a minute, he then recalled all the bad things that Klaus has ever done but still..._

Girl: you don't have to answer me now think of it and tell me i will be staying in the twon hoyel for the next few days, come and tell me

_Stefan and Tyler didn't talk they just left the room, outside they saw all of their friends_

Damon: what did you talked about we couldn't hear anything

Tyler: yes because she made some weird witchy stuff

Bonnie: is she a witch

Stefan: i don't thing so..

Caroline: ok but what did she said

Tyler: nothing she just gave me this _ and he showed the letter_

Elena: and from you _ she asked Stefan?_

Stefan: well she came to ask me on behalf of Klaus to join him in New Orleans

Jeremy: and why didn't he came by himself

Stefan: i didn't quite get this something about a promise

_Caroline thought ,Klaus was such an untrustable person but this promise he intened to keep it... why Klaus if only you have came here by yourself, but still why didn't he wanted something from her? maybe this girl had forgotten to tell her or for some other reason she couldn't infront of all the others or maybe he has just gotten over her..._


	5. making the big decision

_(at the Salvatore house)_

_Caroline was a mess this mysterious girl was in town for two days and she still had all this unanswered questions. Well she couldn't just go by herself, she needed somebody with her but who? When..._

Elena: just for the record i don't hate your decision so much

Caroline: you mean the fact that i am leaving? what i did with Stefan? or Klaus?

Elena: well all of them

Caroline: really?

Elena: yes, i don't think that you feel something about Stefan and the fact that you are leaving will help him clear his mind too but Klaus...well, i always saw how happy you were with him and i was expecting you to do something with him just not the time that you did it. I mean Katherin was dying and everything was a mess, this doesn't mean that i would ever approve a relationship with Klaus because in spite of all he is a terrible person... so are you interested of visiting this girl to ask her about Klaus, Elijah

_Caroline was so happy! but she couldn't let Elena see this happines_

Caroline: i don't care about him or his family...

Elena: ok _she said and started walking away_

Caroline: but well i could ask her about the baby

...

_(outside of the hotel)_

Caroline: well i have never heard about this hotel and it's weird because i am the sheriff's daughter

Elena: well this doesn't matter let's go inside

Caroline: ok

_they entered the hotel and asked_

Elena: hi can we visit...? well what's her name_ she turned to caroline_

Caroline: i don't think that she she ever mentioned it

Hotel reception: well can i help you?

Elena: one moment please, well Caroline call Stefan to ask him

Hotel reception: excuse me did you say Caroline?

Elena: yes why?

Hotel reception: then mrs Sloan mentioned that a Caroline would arrive with perhaps some friends. she has been waiting for you for two days...

Caroline: oh... in which room

Hotel reception: in floor 2 room 12

Elena: thank you very much

...

Elena: should we knock?

Caroline: maybe it's a bad idea to be here?

Elena: no we came here we have to meet her... _ she knocked the door, "come in" said a voice from inside and she pushed the door. inside the girl that was propably named Sloane was sitting, once them she stand up_

Sloane: well i was expecting you earlier but it matters that you came...

Elena: i am here to ask some things

Sloane: then ask them

Elena: first of all, are you a witch?

Sloane: i wasn't born one, next question

Elena: so now you are

Sloane: i never said this, next question _ she said strictly_

Elena: how is Elijah

Sloane: fine he is looking forward to meet his niece, don't you have something to ask?

Caroline: well i do... but i would prefer if i could ask it in private

Elena: ok i am leaving

_Elena left the room _

Sloane: so... what do you want?

Caroline: does Klaus ever talk about...me?

Sloane: to the others... never

_Caroline was very sad, Klaus never talked about her, did he find somebody else? and what is Sloane's relationship with him? _

Caroline: you and h...

Sloane: no me and him have no romantic interest but he is startung to like the company of Cami... Look Caroline i said that he never talked to the others about you but with me i don't know why but he had shared with me some very personal things and one of them is you

_while Sloane was talking she felt so happy_

Caroline: do you mean that he still remembers me?

Sloane: yes but i think that if you won't do something soon he will eventually assume that you are over him... don't forget he can't come here so the only way is you to go to him.

Caroline: but i...

Sloane: we are leaving tomorrow pack your bags and say goodbye to your friends

Caroline: eeee ok

_she said and left the room, she did it, she finally made the step she was going to Klaus.._

* * *

**_from the next chapter Caroline will be in new orleans please write me some reviews to know what you think about this fanfiction. Again thanks for reading_**


	6. nobody said it was (gonna be) easy

_God the trip seemed neverending she knew that mistyc falls was something like x hours away from New orleans but it seemed to her that she was for more than 10 hours in the car, not that she could make any kind of chit chat with Sloan, she barely knew her and aparently she knew in some kind of way Klaus. Maybe she was being compelled she thought, how could she consider herself one of Klaus' friends? Klaus doesn't have friends, especially human ones._

_Her thoughts were interupted by Sloan's voice _

Sloan: well here we are, this is the big Mikaelson mansion

_she nodded, she didn't know what to feel, happy? anxious? frightened? but she sure fellt a pain in her stomach she. she saw Sloan stepping out of the car, she could see Klaus coming towards her. She wondered whether HE knew about her arrival, maybe it was all some part of a sick plan._

Klaus: hey how was your trip?

Sloan: good, relaxing

Klaus: how did they treat you? if any of them did anything to harm you i swear to god...

Sloan: relax Klaus it's okay, it's not that i was all by myself down there, you made sure of it yourself... anyway you have described them to me so perfectly that i already knew what to expect from each and every one of them.

_she thought if she should just pop out of the car and say hallo, he did seem calm... so she thought he wouldn't mind so much, but she diceded that she would better leave it to Sloan she seemed to know what to do_

Klaus: well so how were they doing? did they destroy everything that i had built?

_She chuckled to herself... what did he actually think that he had built_

Sloane: well they seemed to have everything under control but still i wouldn't worry for them, we shouldn't forget that they did put up 3 originals and killed 2 of them. this is not very easy

_She closed her eyes she didn't wanted to see Klaus ripping Sloan's heart out or ripping her head of, she could see that the two of them had some kind of intimacy but still... joking like this about Klaus,_

_but instead of what she was expecting she heard him laugh, GOD how much she missed this laugh, it was so rare to hear and that made it even more irressistible _

Klaus: okay, okay i get it they are fine, but did Stefan come with you, i mean i can sense another vampire but i can't see him

Sloan: well Stefan did not come, but don't worry your senses have not failed you somebody did come with me

_this was it, this was her time to come out, she got outside of the car and looked at him, when her eyes meet his she immediatly looked down, she didn't know what to say so she just whispered_

Caroline: hey

_he looked at her, back to Sloan and then he just dissapeard, he just left, he didn't even bothered to say anything,he has just left_

**_hey guys... well i know that this was a very short update in a very long time but i had to make some sort of introduction to the next chapter, sorry for the lack of klaroline at the whole fanfiction but from now on they will interact much more. and i would just please want to ask you something i know that you are not a lot who are reading my fanfiction but i would like to hear what do you think even if you have some bad review please right it because i want to get better and i need your help to do this, i amd thinking of changing the way of writing, you will see what i mean at the next part. thank you for taking some time and reading my fanfiction it means a lot_**


	7. welcome to the Mikaelson's mansion

_Caroline stared at Sloane, why did he left? She didn't expect him to welcome her with open arms but not like this. He hadn't even turn to speak with her, Sloan lokked at her and said "don't worry, he just need some time"_

_By this time Sloane was actually starting to get on her nerves who did she thought she was, Sloan thought that she knew Klaus but no, she knew Klaus for something like two months. But she had nowhere else to go so she just ask "and now?" "Now you will come with me there are others in this house that you should greet" said Sloane and entered the house_

_She hesitated at first she didn't even know if she should be invated in, but she stepped inside, she looked the mansion, it was huge it had propably something like 25 rooms, Elijah was at the corner of the living room, he was talking at the phone, when he saw her he looked very surprised.. He hang up the phone approached her and said "hey Sloan how was your journey?" "pretty good" Sloan answered, he then turned to her " well from all he people i was expecting to see here you were from the last ones, but this doesn't mean that you are not welcomed here" she was very surprised but still reliefied to hear a good word from somebody was very good._

_"So why are you here?" Elijah asked her, she didn't know what to answer because she actually hadn't think this through but Elijah's presence was pressuring her to answer.. what should she say? should she admit that she was there for Klaus... fortunatelly Sloan decided to interfere " well i invited her here, but if you mind she can go and stay at the nearest hotel" " don't even think about it,we have plenty room here an additional person won't change something... give her the room at the end of the corridor" Elijah said, she felt very greatfull she didn't know what she would do had Elijah actually said that she should go to a hotel she whispered "thank you " and followed Sloan_

_Sloan showed her her room and then she left, she did apprieciate the silence that she had, she looked at her bags. She wasn't sure if she should unpack.. Klaus' first reaction wasn't very welcoming and she may should leave at any time..._

_she observed the room, her room was twice the size of her bedroom, there were two doors one was the room's door and the other one was for the room's private bathroom, the bathroom had both a shower and a bath. seeing them she decided to take a shower. but her room had no towels she decide to go and ask for some. she stepped outside of the room and she bumped onto something or better said someone..._

_"hello caroline" he heard HIS sweet voice. she looked up and saw him staring at her with a smirk on his face, this was the Klaus she remembered_

_"hi" she said "Elijah gave me this room but if you feel uncomf.. "love you can stay here as much as you want"_

_"but before you were..." caroline said " before i was taken by surpise you were the last person i was expecting to see" Klaus answered "wow the big great hybrid was taken by surpise by a young vampire, i am flattered" she joked... and he laughed along with her joke,she was very happy to see that she still wasn't a lost cause but she wasn't going to let him get away with his previews behaviour " no if you will excuse me i have to somewhere elso to go"  
_

**hey guys did you like this chapter... i wrote it just that you can tell me how you prefer the writing... thank you very muvh for your reviews and again thank you for taking time and reading my fanfiction**


	8. Trying to be normal

_the next morning_

_the sunlight woke her up... at the start she didn't realise were she was but then she remembered... she was at Klaus' home... she wore a simple t-shirt and a jeans, she brushed her hair and headed downstairs.. there she saw something very strange.._

_Elijah, Hayley, Sloane and Klaus were sitting in the table and were having breakfast...Elijah was at the one side on the top of the head and Sloane and Hayley somewhere in the middle... they were looking as they were having a very interesting conversation, suddenly Elijah lifted his head and told her "would you like to join us Caroline? we would have called you but we assumed that you were sleeping" " No it's ok, i didn't want to interupt" caroline said and started walking away "Caroline please... i insist" Klaus said, she wasn't actually in the mood for a breakfast but she couldn't do otherwise so she sat beside Sloan_

_"brother can you please pass me the butter?" Elijah asked Klaus, and Klaus did as he was asked " So... who will go to the market today?" Elijah asked after a while "oh brother how nice of you to offer your self so willingly" Klaus said and laugh " well brother i would do it if i didn't have to take the mother of your child to the witches for a check" Elijah said and smirked " and why can't i do it... it's my child" Klaus said " because Klaus when i did make the ¨appointment¨ with the witches you said that you won't be able to take me because you would be very busy" Hayley said " long story short you tried to get out of chore and you ended up with something even mere boring" Elijah said and the whole table laughed along except Klaus who just frowned, she was laughing too... it was very weird for her to see The Original family fighting about everyday things just as normal people... not even in her dreams could she imagine Klaus shopping or doing the laundrey_

_"wait..wait.. and why Sloane can't go? why does it have to be me?" Klaus suddenly said, " well i... i..." Sloane tried to find an excuse " i am regular human Klaus who still have a job and does not want to get fired" it seemed like she had found an excuse too. Klaus had to do the shopping when he pulled his last card " and why Caroline can't go" god apparently he was desperate and didn't want to do the shopping "because brother Caroline doesn't know what to shop.. but it would be a good idea if she could accompany you to the super market. If of course you don't mind?" Elijah said and turned to caroline " no, it's ok i can go with him no problem" "then it's settled, Hayley just grab your coat with all Klaus' whinning we are gonna be late"_

_and as Elijah finished his words Hayley stood up grabed her coat, she approached Klaus and told with a childish voice " bye dad we will see you again later" Klaus was ready to react not very happy but she was already gone, Sloane looked at her clock and said " i should propably leave too" and she left as well and there she was just she and he... she didn't know how to break the akward silence when he said "we should propably get going as well" she nodded _

_she expected that they would just runn very fast to the store in vampire speed but no, he went to his SUV and opened the passenger's door and told her " so are you going to stay there or are you actually coming with me?" she went torwards the car and entered _

_she wasn't expecting the ride to be that long and Caroline being Caroline couldn't stay silent for long time so she started to laugh_

_"what is so funny?" Klaus asked her " well it's just the fact that i never expect you to go shopping, i thought that this is what you wanted your hybrid slaves" caroline said. " well if i am not mistaken there are no hybrids left except me and well another hybrid which i am not very sure you want him to be my slave" Klaus said. Akward silence hit again the atmosphere "to answer your question we want the child to grow to a healthy enviroment wich will be as close to normallity" Klaus finaly said. "And Sloane?" Caroline asked " what about Sloan?" Klaus asked "what is her part in all of this" Caroline asked, she could see that he didn't want to answer this question but she wanted an answer " she is a very good person" Klaus said _

_"What?"Carokine said surpresed "did i hear right. Did Klaus Miakelson who thought that mortal's lives was just useless just called a human very nice" she continue to mock him."well Caroline there are many parts of me that when you had the chance you didn't want to know" she consedered his words maybe he was right, she had never actually tried to come close with him, she had saw his humanity just because he had let her and she hadn't apprieceated it enough. She recalled something that he had once told her ^come on get to know me, i dare you^ and she has just blew off the chance_

_"Here we are" he suddenly said, they stepped outside of the car and entered the super market. It wasn't very big but it was certenly bigger than the one in mistyc falls. "Come on love we have plenty of things to buy" he told her and grabbed a trolley. He started to put many things in the trolley cheese, ham, milk corn flakes etc "god for vampires you are eating a lot" caroline said, "well you are forgeting that we have a pragnate wolf with us to" he answered, he turned and went torwards the juices he started putting many cartons of grape juice to the trolley "wow and she drinks a lot of juice too"caroline commented " well this is for everybody, Sloan and Hayley are drinking the juice and then we are filling it with human blood and we are drinking it" Klaus said, "and why are you not using human bloodbags?"Caroline asked again. " Beacause Caroline the little girl will be coming in the next few weeks and we don't think that seeing people drinking from human bloodbags is very healthy" Klaus answered_

_they continue their shopping and they were having small talks from time to time. She was having a very good time, it was very weird how such a simple thing could become so enjoyable just from the fact that she was doing it with HIM_

**ok so i know that i made Klaus a little bit too calm but you will understand in a few chapters why i made him like this. So you will understand his relationship with Sloan at the next chapter, i know that she may be a little out of the story but she will have a very important role in the future chapters. Again thank you all for taking some time and reading my fanfiction your reviews are always welcomed**


	9. Question

Should I continue writing this fanfiction? It will be completely different than what have happened in both shows till now.


End file.
